Rimyō
was the personal summon and now the guardian-companion of Daisuke Takamine. She one once a little boy who Daisuke met named , and even before that, was the daughter of Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki and Shinako Ōtsutsuki. Due to the wolverines' vast wisdom, they were aware of the , and Rimyō's current father named her the same thing Tamotsu named his daughter centuries ago. Background Rimyō Ōtsutsuki Kirigakure was founded only recently when the Yuki Clan joined, bringing along their one-of-a-kind summoning creature, which they referred to as "wolverines". The land, stained with the blood of their own people became known as . Within Kirigakure, the Yuki Clan force breed their wolverines, forcing their chakra within the offspring until the blood of wolverines became tainted with the kekkei genkai Ice Release. However, within a small sub-village of farmers, a man and woman plotted to put an end to the abuse. The woman was pregnant, ready to spend her life with family and wolverine companions, but they failed to find a way of getting out every wolverine without a slaughter. The wolverines reacted well to being taken somewhere new, where they wouldn't be weaponized. In wouldn't be Kirigakure if there was bloodshed, but the couple did their best to not kill everyone. In the end, they ended up in Iwagakure, where they had their little girl, . To keep others from figuring out what clans they came from, they used the surname: . Seiki Wolverine Personality Rimyō is described as loyal and reckless, very unlike her partner Daisuke. She speaks every ounce of her mind and doesn't hesitate killing. When she does so, only Daisuke can stop her since only he reaches to her in her rabid state of mind. Despite this, Rimyō is undeniably loyal to Daisuke and follows his lead regardless of the circumstances at hand. She doesn't fight the binding she has with Daisuke, though she sometimes thinks of it a domestic dog's leash to their owner, which she hates. She wishes to be his companion, his partner, not a pet. Since wolverines are western-land creatures, Rimyō never uses s which is considered disrespectful to many. At most, she referred to as "Sir-Fire Shadow". She also never uses the Japanese names for Lands, techniques, or even people's titles. Appearance Rimyō is average among the wolverine community in terms of appearance, if a bit larger than the usual female. Like many others, her fur spans out within three colors: black, brown, and tan. No one marking resembles a distinct shape. The tan runs in the form of a stripe down her side and creates a thick mask just above her eyes. She has three layers of fur: the first layer contains most of her natural heat from melting the ice of Snowy Valley. The second holds her natural oils. If someone were to reach that far into her fur, their fingers would come out with enough oils to slick back any person's hair. The third layer, which rests at about an inch thick is soft thanks to Daisuke's constant grooming. Her tail has a thick bone capable of supporting Daisuke's weight. A brown stripe runs along the top of otherwise black puffiness. Her claws are smaller than usual since she travels in lands not always covered in the softness of snow and ice. However, she can shape them with her Ice Release if need be. During the time of civil war, she wears a forehead protector around her neck. It was colored pink, but is later stained crimson. The metal plate has Snowy Valley's symbol carved in it. She also wears it during the . Abilities Ninjutsu Rimyō takes much pride in her usage of ninjutsu, finding it to be her strongest suit. As the Wolverine Sage's companion, Rimyō has a wide variety of defense systems most often using Water Release technique or her Ice Release. Rimyō's most used general technique is the Transformation Technique. Especially when she and Daisuke were on the run. She often transformed into a dog so no one questioned why there was a massive animal they'd otherwise never seen walking alongside a random man. This often resulted in the confusion that Daisuke was from Konohagakure as a member of the "Dog Clan". She can also combine herself with a transformed Daisuke to create a beast similar to the Inuzuka Clan's Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf. She is tactical when using clones whether they be illusions or Ice Clones. While Rimyō can use her Wind Release for defense, she most often uses it on the offense. She can create massive gales and hide weapons within them for extra damage. It's shown when she fought against Orochimaru she has many techniques in which she takes a deep breath and exhales to form massive and destructive winds. She can also flow her wind-based chakra into her weapons to form blades capable of slicing through her opponents. With such a versatile technique, she can also cut through rocks and even water currents. Water Mastery Seeing as Water Release is Rimyō's affinity she is highly skilled. Years upon years of training built her to be the water user she now is. She doesn't need a source of moisture and often gets away with no hand seals. However, she does not reach 's level of Water Release. When there is a source of moisture, however, Rimyō's techniques become deadly. She can control and completely stop the current of a river or lake; she can also do this with her Wind Release, by cutting the river in half. Ice Mastery Ice Release originally took appearance in the Yuki Clan as their kekkei genkai, but the clan harbored a secret no other clan knew during the Warring States Period. The animals one summoned could be, what they classified as "infected" with special chakra types. The Yuki Clan's classic summons, wolverines were their puppets of Ice Release, damaging all the wolverines' chakra until it was forced into upcoming generations through genetics. As a kit, she failed in all aspects of her Ice Release, unable to grasp the concepts of combining her her affinity to water and her secondary nature wind. Though most called her a failure to wolverine-kind, her father, Masayuki never displayed his disapproval. He was aware of the eventual companionship with the upcoming Wolverine Sage. *'Black Ice —' *'White Ice —' *'Dry Ice —' When her Ice and Yin-Yang Release collide, Rimyō creates a form of “dry ice”, though it can hardly be called such. Created by Shinako, she clearly had no idea dry ice existed already. Despite the name being misleading, it was accurate. The ice created was dry, barely chilled, and only melted under extreme conditions. Rimyō once put out a burning building with Dry Ice alone. *'Ice Release: Slush —' By applying two times as much water chakra, Rimyō creates ice with the consistency of a slushy. Most often this is used for fun, to make kits a nice bloody slushy for warmer days. She also uses it when in combat. Like most her other techniques, she doesn’t need to form hand seals for this technique to work. She simply has to use more moisture than usual. Rimyō often combines her Black and White Ice with this technique, making the technique even more dangerous. Not only is there one part wind, but also two parts water moving with the wind’s current. Fūinjutsu Taijutsu Ninshū Intelligence Stats Concept and Creation Trivia *Page Size: Bytes *"Rimyō" means ' '. This plays into how she was born exactly as the midnight sun rose. *According to the databook(s): **Rimyō's hobbies are napping and having her belly rubbed **Rimyō wishes to fight , , and . **Rimyō's favorite food is salted, raw snowy owl wings with seal blubber sauce over it. **Rimyō favorite color is pink, while her least favorite is orange. ***She shares the same least favorite color with her master, Daisuke Takamine. Category:Summon Category:Sage